Madame Blueberry (character)
Madame Blueberry 'is a French blueberry in VeggieTales. She is a supporting character who appears in most episodes. She first has a major appearance in ''"Madame Blueberry" ''as a blueberry who was very sad and not thankful of what she had. She then soon realized no matter how much items you have, you will never be truly happy and a happy heart is a thankful heart. Appearance Madame Blueberry is a violet blueberry. She is about the same size as Bob the Tomato. Madame Blueberry has a beauty mark on her right cheek. She wears pink lipstick and her eyelids are colored dark purple. She also has long eyelashes. Her hair shifts from brown to blonde. She is usually seen with blonde hair and two short ponytails and a pearl necklace and earings. In her first appearance, She's a Blue Blueberry with a red hat, green shirt with a red necklace with brown and blonde hair with a dark blue eyelids and nose. Acting *Herself in ''"Madame Blueberry" *Mayor Blueberry in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *''Herself in "Lyle & The Kindly Viking" (theme song)'' *EffieEffie PickeringPickering in "The Star of Christmas" *''Miss Kitty in "A Snoodle's Tale" (theme song)'' *MissMiss KittyKitty in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Nona in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Queen in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Mayor Blueberry and Pilgrim in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Splenda, the Sweet but Non-Fattening Fairy in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Miss Kitty in "God Made You Special" *Jolly Joe's Wife in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Miss Kitty in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Mayor Lableu in'' "Blungers of the Boo Boo Ville on "Abe and the Amazing Promise"'' *Maitre d' in'' "Sippy Cup on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella"'' *The BlueThe Blue BerryBerry in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" *Snoodlerlla's Fairy Godmother and Queen Blueberry in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Mrs. B in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Mrs. Banana and Herself in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" *Miss Amelia in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Miss Kitty in "If I Sang a Silly Song" *Miss Kitty and Little Miss Muffet in " The Little House that Stood " *Ceasar's Wife in'' "MacLarry and the Barberbarians'' Voice Actor *Megan Murphy Gallery Madame Blueberry concept.jpg|Concept art for Madame Blueberry Madameblueberry2.jpg|Madame Blueberry wearing her blonde wig. Madame Weed.JPG|Madame Blueberry as Mayor Blueberry in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" EffiePickering.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Effie Pickering ("Princess and the Plumber") in "The Star of Christmas" Madame.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Mayor Blueberry in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" Splenda concept.jpg|Concept art for Madame Blueberry as Splenda from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Berry.jpg|Madame Blueberry in "Tomato Sawyer & Huckle Berry Larry's Big River Rescue" Madame_Blueberry.jpg|Madame Blueberry as the Maitre D in "Sippy Cup" on ''"Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella"' and as Mrs. Banana in ''"Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Fairyberry.png|Madame Blueberry as the Blue Berry in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" Queen.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Queen Blueberry in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl after God's Own Heart" Queen Blueberry concept.jpg|Concept art for Madame Blueberry as Queen Blueberry in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl after God's Own Heart" Madame blue berry.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Mrs. B in "Twas the Night Before Easter" BlueberryWigs.jpg|Madame Blueberry in "Astonishing Wigs" on "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Miss Amelia.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Miss Amelia in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Miss Amelia concept.jpg|Concept art for Madame Blueberry as Miss Amelia in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Little Miss Muffet.jpg|Madame Blueberry as Little Miss Buffet in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Trivia *Madame Blueberry is the only French fruit. *Her hair color changes to brown to blonde, which may mean she wears a blonde wig or she dyed it. *After her hair color changed to blonde, it stayed like that for the further episodes. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Blueberries Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Fruits Category:The Little House That Stood Category:End of silliness Category:French guys Category:Happy Tooth Day